Amour éternel
by KarlaG
Summary: Seul sur ce banc, Carlisle pense à l'avenir et à tous les souvenirs mémorables qui ont rempli sa vie. Il pense aussi au moment où il devra annoncer à Esmée l'horrible nouvelle qu'il a apprise. Quelle sera sa réaction ? Et comment vivre en sachant que le temps lui est compté ?


Hello everyone !

Je mets en ligne ma première histoire sur le site, j'espère que vous aimerez. Il s'agit d'un OS Carlisle/Esmée assez triste donc si vous ne voulez pas avoir le moral à zéro je vous conseille de ne pas lire. Il est fort possible qu'il y ai des fautes d'orthographe, j'essai de me corriger au maximum mais j'en loupe toujours, malheureusement. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

**AMOUR ETERNEL**

_Carlisle et Esmée - Romance ; Drame ; Tragédie_

* * *

Il était là, assit sur ce banc depuis une ou peut-être deux heures. Ces doux yeux bleu-gris qui d'habitude abritaient de la joie, du bonheur et de la liberté, reflétaient aujourd'hui de la tristesse, de la peur et comme un sentiment d'enfermement. Il avait le regard dans le vague. Il pensait. Il pensait beaucoup trop. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il faisait nuit autour de lui. Il ramena son bras devant ses yeux pour regarder sa montre, que lui avait offert sa bien-aimée, et voir l'heure qu'il était. Elle affichait vingt heures. Il faisait nuit depuis deux bonnes heures en ce doux soir d'hivers. Son esprit pensa immédiatement à la femme qui l'attendait chez lui, la femme qu'il aimait. Elle allait s'inquiéter. Doucement, il se leva et tout en resserrant son manteau autour de lui, il commença à avancer dans la nuit noire pour rejoindre son nid douillet. En chemin beaucoup de pensées affluèrent dans sa tête. Des pensées qui resteraient gravées à jamais dans son esprit. Sa rencontre avec sa tendre fiancée. Leurs premiers baisers. Leurs premières étreintes. Leurs premiers ébats. A la pensée de tous ces souvenirs, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait atteint son quartier. Plus que quelques pas, et il serait devant chez lui. Dans quelques pas, il serait obligé de tout lui raconter. Il ne pouvait lui cacher un tel secret, il ne voulait pas. Il entra dans son immeuble et prit la direction des escaliers. Une à une, il gravit les marches pour s'arrêter au troisième étage. Il avança doucement jusqu'à l'appartement 7a. Il se stoppa un moment et il souffla un bon coup. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte et entra.

- Carlisle ? C'est toi ?

La douce et belle voix d'Esmée lui parvint aux oreilles. Inconsciemment il sourit. A chaque fois qu'il rentrait, elle posait la même question. Pourtant il n'avait pas le cœur à rire ou sourire... Bien au contraire.

- Bien sûr Esmée que c'est moi. Qui veut-tu que se soit d'autre ?

Sa voix était tremblante et terne. Mais il ne fit rien paraître. Comme à son habitude, il quitta son manteau pour le ranger soigneusement dans la penderie. Il entendit les pas doux et légers d'Esmée venir à lui. De son coté, il se bassa pour délacer ses chaussures, les enlever et les ranger, elles aussi, dans le placard. Il sentait qu'Esmée était toute proche, mais il ne dit rien. Elle non plus. Il n'osa pas la regarder. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes. Carlisle garda sur regard sur le sol, la tête baissée, face à Esmée. Soudain il sentit une main douce se poser sur l'une de ses joues et une légère pression lui fit relever la tête. Quand ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux marron de sa belle, il y vit de l'inquiétude, beaucoup d'inquiétude.

- Carlisle, tu vas bien ?

Sa voix faisait, elle aussi, ressentir de l'inquiétude. Il se détestait au plus profond de son âme, car en ce moment il l'a rendait inquiète, et dans quelque instant il allait la faire souffrir... terriblement souffrir. Une fois de plus, il baissa son regard. Il ne supportait pas de la regarder dans les yeux. Pas avant de lui avoir dit. Et même après lui avoir lui dit, il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de pourvoir la regarder, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans les yeux. Il se sentait mal. Si mal. C'était comme un feu intérieur qui le brûlait petit à petit et il n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour l'éteindre. Prenant tout le courage qu'il avait, il prit délicatement la fine main de sa bien-aimée dans la sienne. D'une voix qu'il voulu stable et calme il lui dit.

- Esmée, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose. Allons-nous asseoir.

Il sentit Esmée se tendre légèrement, mais il ne fit pas cas. Il l'entraina à sa suite dans leur salon cosy et chaleureux. Il fit asseoir sa douce sur le canapé, et il fit de-même, tout en gardant la main de sa fiancée dans la sienne. Il avait besoin de se contact, ça le rassurait. Il vit la fine bague de fiançailles qui lui avait offert lors de sa demande. En la voyant dans la bijouterie, il avait tout de suite su qu'elle serait parfaite pour la femme qu'il aimait. Esmée n'aimait pas être extravagante, ni porter des accessoires tape à l'œil. Non, elle aimait rester simple. Comme cette bague. Il avait économisé pendant des mois pour lui l'offrir mais qu'importe, rien n'était trop beau pour sa futur-femme. Il se souvint de sa demande en mariage, enfin du jour de sa demande. Pas une journée n'aurait pu être plus catastrophique à ses yeux. Lui qui avait soigneusement prévu jusqu'aux moindres détails l'ensemble de leur soirée, avait dû au dernier moment tout modifié. Il avait réservé dans le plus grand restaurant de la ville, pourtant il avait du faire demander la main de sa bien-aimée dans la rue, sous une pluie battante. Lorsque qu'ils étaient arrivés au restaurant, tous les deux apprêtés de leurs plus beaux atouts, l'employé informa que la réservation n'avait pas été correctement notée et qu'elle avait du être supprimé. Carlisle avait alors cherché un moyen pour avoir une table, mais le restaurant était complet, et l'employé les pria de partir rapidement. Esmée avait commencé à être énervée contre son petit-ami quand celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait manger ici. Elle qui était fatiguée de sa journée, avait quand même pris soin de bien s'apprêter pour la surprise. Mais à cette instant elle était encore plus fatigué d'avoir marché avec ses talons, sous la pluie, et, il fallait l'avoué, elle avait faim. Elle commença à marcher pour rentrer à l'appartement pour en étant agacée contre Carlisle. Ce dernier l'avait alors suivit, la tête baissée, cherchant une solution de secours. Alors il s'arrêta, espérant que sa douce en fasse de même. Quand il vit qu'elle stoppa sa course, elle aussi, il mit un genou à terre et sorti le doux écrin en velours qui refermait la bague. Il attendit pendant plusieurs secondes, la pluie tombant sur leur deux corps, avant qu'Esmée ne se retourne. Quand elle se retourna, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir l'homme qu'elle aime, un genou à terre, un écrin blanc dans les mains et l'entendre dire « _Epouses-moi_ ». Elle se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras, les larmes de joie commençant à perler sur ses joues, un sourire aux lèvres tout en murmurant à l'oreille de son, désormais, fiancé des centaines de « Oui. ». Lui qui rêvait de demander sa belle dans un grand restaurant avec une coupe de champagne et un diner gastronomique, il se retrouvait à faire sa demande dans la rue, sous la pluie, et avec en prévision un bon rhume pour le lendemain... Un souvenir heureux qui laissa sur ses lèvres un sourire que jamais il ne pourra effacer. Une faible pression dans sa main le fit revenir à l'instant présent. Carlisle releva légèrement la tête et regarda leurs mains enlacées. Il déglutit difficilement. C'était le moment, il le savait.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer...

Sa voix était chevrotante et triste mais il continua.

- Je.. Il y a quelques jours, au travail, j'ai eu de nombreux vertiges. Sur le coup, je ne me suis pas inquiété mais j'ai quand même préféré prendre rendez-vous avec un médecin. Il m'a fait passer plusieurs examens et j'ai reçu les résultats tout à l'heure. Les résultats n'étaient pas bon...

Esmée ne comprenait pas grand chose de ce que lui disait son fiancé. En elle, des milliers de questions se bousculaient. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la peur qui la faisait réagir comme ça mais elle était tétanisée jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit. Quand elle s'aperçu qu'il ne parlait plus, d'une voix tremblante et tout en serrant la main de Carlisle encore plus fort, elle demanda.

- Carlisle ? Je ne comprends pas. Dis-moi ! Que-ce passe-t-il ?

Elle débita ces paroles d'une vitesse extrême, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Terrorisée, était un mot qui pouvait la qualifier en ce moment même. De son coté, le jeune homme reprit durement son souffle. Il avait l'impression de que sa cage thoracique se fermait petit à petit. Il osa lever les yeux pour affronter le regard de sa fiancée. Il vit que regard était rempli d'inquiétude et de peur qui blessa un peu plus son cœur déjà à moitié brisé.

- Je suis malade.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais il savait qu'elle entendu.

- Je suis malade, Esmée. Mes jours me sont comptés... Je...je vais mourir.

A partir de se moment là, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ni les larmes qui affluèrent sur ses joues, ni la douleur ancrée au fond de son être. Il craignait sa réaction. Il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille. Alors qu'il avait la tête baissée et que sa main comprimait celle de sa bien-aimée, cette dernière, effondrée face à l'annonce et en voyant l'état dans lequel était Carlisle, l'enlaça doucement et ramena sa tête contre son épaule. Tendrement, elle le berça. Il savait qu'elle pleurait, les soubresauts de son corps le lui indiquaient ainsi que les nombreuses larmes qu'il pouvait sentir tomber contre sa peau. Elle souffrait et lui se détestait de lui faire du mal. Dans ses bras, il se sentait bien, à sa place. Cependant, il quitta l'étreinte douce et chaude de sa fiancée pour prendre le visage de cette dernière en coupe et de lui dire malgré ses yeux qui le brulait à cause de ses pleurs et sa bouche pâteuse.

- Esmée, je..

Les mots qui allaient venir lui brisa le cœur avant même qu'il ne les prononce. Il vit qu'elle allait prendre la parole, mais il la devança. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir son regard et murmura.

- Esmée, je comprendrais si tu veux partir. Je ne t'en empêch...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, puisqu'il fût interrompu par une brûlure sur sa joue gauche. Il rouvrit les yeux rapidement, et il comprit. Elle venait de le gifler. Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire dans un autre moment mais elle ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps les paroles qu'il venait de lui dire. En voyant que son fiancé n'avait pas bougé, elle prit le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait entre ses petites mains.

- Carlisle, regarde-moi !

Sa voix était à la fois douce, légèrement sévère et surtout remplit de tristesse, à l'instar de sa personne. Il leva faiblement ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de sa bien-aimée. Elle ne reconnaissait plus vraiment l'homme en face d'elle. Lui qui d'habitude était fort, souriant et lumineux, aujourd'hui, il paraissait fragile, triste et terme. Il n'était plus le même, elle le savait.

- Jamais, tu m'entends. Jamais je ne partirais. Je serais toujours là, je te le promets.

Elle ne pouvait retenir ses pleurs. Lui non plus. Elle le reprit entre ses bras, elle avait un besoin incessant de l'avoir contre elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un jour il ne serait plus là, qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'étreindre. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité face à cette pensée et elle le resserra ses bras autour de son fiancé.

- Je t'aime, Carlisle. Jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare.

Et elle scella ses paroles d'un baiser.

Le lendemain, tout était calme dans l'appartement 7a, de la Lincoln Avenue. Dans la chambre du couple, seul le bruit de leurs respirations brisait le silence. Esmée dormait depuis plusieurs heures, la tête posée sur le torse de son fiancé. Carlisle était réveillé. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Son regard était posé sur le plafond. De sa main, il caressait de haut de bas le dos dénudé de sa tendre fiancée. Il avait passé à la nuit à regarder dormir l'ange étendu à ses cotés et à penser. Penser à l'avenir. A l'après, quand il ne serait plus de se monde, quand il ne pourra plus serrer dans ses bras la femme qu'il aime, quand il ne pourra plus l'embrasser, ni même la toucher et encore moins lui faire l'amour passionnément. Il sentit sa douce bouger contre son corps, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Hier soir, après lui avoir avoué sa maladie et l'avenir qu'il l'attendait, il l'avait aimé. De toutes ses forces. Il avait voulu lui faire oublier. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer sa peur, ni l'inquiété. Il voulait rester fort pour elle, mais il savait pertinemment qu'un jour sa carapace allait se fissurer et se briser en millier de morceaux. Alors il retardait le moment au maximum. Doucement, et précautionneusement et se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa belle pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Le réveil affichait 6h30 quand il se tourna pour regarder l'heure. Il était encore très tôt mais le sommeil ne venait pas alors il préférait se lever pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Esmée. Carlisle sorti de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon. Celui-ci commençait à être baigné par la clarté du jour. Lorsqu'il mit un pied dans la pièce, le jeune homme ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, ne voulant se rappeler se qui c'était passé hier soir. Il rouvrit ses paupières et avança vers la baie vitrée. Il l'a fit coulisser lentement et entra sur le balcon de l'appartement. En s'appuyant contre la rambarde, il observa la ville autour de lui. Une journée de plus commençait. Une journée qui lui était comptée.

Un mois était passé depuis, et l'état de santé de Carlisle c'était déjà dégradé. Pourtant, aujourd'hui aucuns des deux ne penssaiant à la maladie, non. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour eux. Carlisle avait revêtu un sublime costume noir. Esmée un superbe robe blanche fluide et légère. Ils avaient choisis, ensemble, d'avancer la date de leur mariage. Seuls leurs témoins, ainsi que les parents d'Esmée, étaient présents. Les parents de Carlisle, avait coupé tout contact avec leur fils quelques années auparavant. Carmen et Eleazar étaient respectivement les meilleurs amis d'Esmée et de Carlisle, c'est donc tout naturellement que les futurs mariés les avaient choisis pour être leurs témoins. Eux aussi étaient en couple, grâce à Esmée et Carlisle qui les avait présentés l'un à l'autre. Et depuis ils ne c'étaient plus quittés. Les fiancés avaient fait le choix de ne pas faire de grande cérémonie, mais quelque chose de très intime, simple et romantique. Une cérémonie à leur image. C'est dans ce contexte qu'ils se trouvaient tous les six, dans le parc d'une des églises de Chicago. Le temps était ensoleillé en ce jour, et les oiseaux chantaient. Tout semblait idyllique pour unir la destinée de deux personnes. Le jeune homme attendait sa dulcinée aux cotés du prête et de son meilleur ami. Il était nerveux. Il vit arriver en premier sa belle mère qui était rayonnante de joie. Puis vint de tour de Carmen. Elle était très belle dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Carlisle se tourna sur sa gauche et il ne pu se retenir de bouffer de rire en voyant les yeux exorbités d'Eleazar. Enfin se fut à Esmée d'avancer, au bras de son père. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe blanche qui épousait à la perfection les courbes de son corps. Ses cheveux relevés en arrière dégageaient son visage. Elle était légèrement maquillée tout en restant le plus naturelle possible. Elle était sublime. Lorsqu'elle arriva face à lui, il tendit la main pour que le père d'Esmée puisse lui donner la main de sa bien-aimée. Tout en le faisant son beau-père lui murmura.

- Prends soin de ma fille, Carlisle.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, puis serra la main de sa douce tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Tour à tour ils échangèrent leurs vœux et s'unirent pour l'éternité. Ils scellèrent leur union avec un baisé passionné sous les yeux de témoins et des parents de la jeune mariée.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, ils étaient tous réunis dans l'appartement des jeunes mariés pour célébrer ce mariage. Plus tôt dans la journée, Esmée, aidée par Carlisle, avait composé un petit menu de fête pour l'occasion. Alors qu'ils étaient tous à table en train de finir le plat principal, Carlisle se leva pour aller chercher le fromage ainsi que de l'eau. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il fut pris d'un vertige suivit par un violent malaise. Il s'accrocha tant et si bien qu'il le pouvait au plan de travail devant lui mais il tomba à terre, sur le carrelage froid, deux seconde plus tard car il était trop faible. Au bout de cinq minutes, Esmée l'appela mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Prise d'une grande inquiétude, elle se leva précipitamment et avança jusque devant l'entrée de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle vit son mari allongé sur le sol elle ne put retenir un cri d'effroi qui alerta les invités présent dans la pièce à coté. Esmée se jeta au coté de Carlisle et le secoua vivement tout en l'appelant. Il ne répondit pas, et ses yeux restaient clos. Les larmes commençaient doucement à perler aux coins des yeux d'Esmée. Elle ne savait plus se qui l'entourait, tellement elle était préoccupée par son mari. Par la suite, elle sentit deux bras la tirer en arrière et Eleazar s'accroupir au cotés de son bien-aimé. Elle fut blottit dans les bras de sa mère et de sa meilleure amie. Devant elle son père appelait les secours tendit qu'Eleazar pratiquait les gestes de premiers secours. Après plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent interminable, les secours étaient enfin là et prirent en charge Carlisle pour le transporter le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital de plus proche. Esmée, qui n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul une seconde, tenait sa main pendant tout le long du trajet, assise à ses cotés dans l'ambulance. Lors de l'entrée aux urgences, elle fut priée de rester dans la salle d'attente le temps que les médecins face tous les examens nécessaire à Carlisle. Pendant plusieurs heures, elle était restée assise sans la moindre nouvelle de son mari. Eleazar, Carmen et ses parents les avaient rejoint à l'hôpital en voiture, et entouraient Esmée. Quand enfin un médecin daigna entrer dans le long couloir blanc qui avait des airs lugubres, l'expression de son visage lui fit froid dans le dos. En cet instant elle avait peur de ne pas revoir Carlisle en vie. Peur de ne plus pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Peur de ne plus pouvoir lui dire « je t'aime » une dernière fois. Lorsque le médecin prit enfin la parole, Esmée coupa sa respiration.

- Monsieur Cullen est stable. Il va être transféré dans le service de neurologie de l'hôpital dans quelques instants pour pouvoir être mit sous surveillance pendant aux moins 72h.

D'un coup, la jeune femme relâcha toute l'air retenu dans ses poumons. D'une voix qu'elle voulu stable, mais qui finalement se révéla tremblante, elle s'adressa au médecin.

- Puis-je le voir, docteur ?

- Bien sur. Mais seulement vous pour le moment. Il est très affaiblit, et le repos est primordial pour son état.

Esmée hocha vivement la tête et essuya les quelques larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler. Elle se tourna vers les personnes présentes à ses cotés. C'est Eleazar qui prit la parole en premier.

- Va le voir, Esmée. Il a besoin de toi, et dis-lui qu'on est de tout cœur avec lui. Téléphone-nous pour nous donner des nouvelles.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et il embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Puis Carmen enchaîna.

- Si tu as besoin d'affaires, n'hésite pas à appeler, je le l'apporterais. Nous allons allés à votre appartement avec Eleazar pour ranger un peu.

Par la suite, elle prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. La troisième personne fut ma mère d'Esmée qui l'étreignit et lui glissa quelques mots.

- Va le rejoindre ma puce, et prends soin de lui. Ton père et moi sommes là, si tu as besoin de quoi que soit.

Le dernier à prendre la parole était son père.

- N'hésites pas à sollicité notre aide, ma chérie. Que se soit de jour ou de nuit.

Ensuite il lui embrassa le front. Après un dernier au revoir, Esmée suivit le médecin à travers l'hôpital. Carlisle et elle avaient choisis de révéler la maladie de son mari à ses parents et à leurs meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils le savaient. Ils avaient été sous le choc pendant un long moment et tous avait fait le choix de soutenir Carlisle jusqu'à la fin. Arrivé au service, Esmée dû attendre encore quelques minutes seule, devant la chambre de son bien-aimé. Quand enfin elle fut autorisée à rentrer dans la chambre, Carlisle était réveillé. Il la regarda s'avancer vers lui lentement.

- Hey.

Sa voix était faible et rauque, mais Esmée l'avait quand même entendu.

- Hey.

Elle lui répondit en murmurant, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant la vision qui se jouait devant elle.

- Je suis désolé. Un voyage de noce à l'hôpital, ce n'est pas franchement romantique.

Elle pouffa légèrement et son époux fit de même. Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui étaient tombées le long de ses joues.

- Peut-être, mais tant que je suis avec toi, tout va bien.

Silencieusement, il l'invita à venir avec lui sur le lit. Elle enleva ses chaussures et monta quelque peu difficilement avec à cause de sa robe de cocktail. Elle nota dans un coin de la tête de demander à Carmen de lui amener des vêtements plus confortables. Elle s'allongea aux cotés de son mari et posa sa tête sur le torse de son époux. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et cala sa tête sur le sommet de la sienne. Tous les deux, et avec les bruit des machines qui contrôlait l'état de santé de Carlisle, ils s'endormirent.

Carlisle avait eu l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui une semaine après son malaise. Les médecins avaient préférés le garder en observation plus longtemps que prévu car son état oscillait. Esmée s'était rendu chaque jour à son chevet, elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul trop longtemps. Compte tenu la maladie de son mari, l'employeur d'Esmée, qui était un ami à son père, lui avait permit de travailler à son domicile et de rendre au bureau que de temps en temps. Alors que Carlisle était assit dans un fauteuil roulant à coté du lit d'hôpital, en préparant ses dernières affaires, Esmée entrait dans la chambre armée des nombreux papiers de sortie qu'ils devaient signer ensemble.

- Bonjour mon chéri ! Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

La jeune femme était joyeuse car enfin son mari rentrait avec elle dans leur appartement. Elle ne passerait pas la prochaine nuit seule et elle en était soulagée. Elle n'aimait pas laisser son bien-aimé seul, loin d'elle. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs n'aimait pas être loin de sa compagne. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit la joie de son épouse sur son visage et qu'il entendit le son guilleret de sa voix. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça, et inconsciemment il se rendit compte que ça lui avait énormément manqué.

- Je vais bien, mon amour.  
Doucement sa femme s'avança vers lui, et l'embrassa chastement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, Carlisle lui prit la taille et la fit basculer sur ses genoux. Elle poussa un petit cri en se sentant tomber et il l'embrassa passionnément. A bout de souffle ils durent se séparer et avaient tous deux un énorme sourire collé sur le visage. Esmée resta assise sur les genoux de son époux et prit les papiers de l'hôpital.

- Avant de pouvoir partir à l'appartement, nous avons tous ces papiers à signer !

- Biens, alors signons-les vite. Je veux rentrer.

Une fois avoir signé l'ensemble des papiers, de les avoirs déposé à l'accueil du service et d'avoir prit les affaires de Carlisle, ils sortirent de l'hôpital. Esmée aida son époux à monter côté passager de la voiture puisqu'il avait interdiction de prendre le volant. Après avoir mit le contact, la jeune femme roula tranquillement en direction de leur nid d'amour.

La maladie ne leur avait laissée un répit que de courte durée. A peine trois semaines après son hospitalisation, l'état de Carlisle c'était de nouveau dégradé. Il ne dormait que très peu par moment et il était énormément fatigué. Il passait la majorité de ses journées couché dans le lit conjugal, avec tous les symptômes qu'entraînait sa maladie, pour se reposer. Le moindre effort le fatiguait d'avantage et Esmée veillait à ce qu'il ne face pas d'excès. La nuit, il ne dormait pas beaucoup et quand il y parvenait il se réveillait en sursaut et courait dans la salle de bain attenante pour vomir toutes ses tripes. Cela réveillait le plus souvent sa femme, et il voyait toujours cette dernière arriver pour être avec lui et le rassurer dans ses moments difficiles. Bien qu'il essayait de manger convenablement, il ne gardait pas grand chose dans l'estomac bien longtemps. Il avait d'ailleurs maigrit. Lui qui n'avait, à la base, pas une très grande carrure, aujourd'hui c'était encore pire. Son teint était devenu terne, tout comme la couleur de ses cheveux. Ses yeux bleus n'étaient plus aussi éclatants qu'avant, et des fossettes avait creusées chacunes de ses joues. Esmée avait parfois du mal à ne pas avoir les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'elle le regardait. Elle avait mal de le voir comme ça. Extrêmement mal. Alors qu'Esmée était dans la cuisine, en train de préparé un petit encas léger pour son époux, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle prit le torchon à coté d'elle et s'essuya les mains, tout en allant ouvrir à son visiteur, qui s'avéra être deux visiteur. Ce n'était t'autre que Carmen et Eleazar. Elle sourit doucement en voyant le couple, les invita à entrer et à s'installer au salon pendant qu'elle allait prévenir Carlisle dans la chambre. Elle l'aida à se lever ainsi qu'à marcher pour aller dans la pièce commune où l'attendait ses meilleurs amis. Lorsque Carmen et Eleazar virent le physique de leur ami, l'un eu un regard triste et l'autre ne pu retenir un hoquet d'effroi. Tous deux était choqués. Carlisle s'assit doucement sur le canapé, face au couple et Esmée se mit à ses cotés. Eleazar s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole.

- Comment vas-tu ?

Carlisle entoura sa compagne de son bras, regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

- Je suis fatigué, je ne le cacherais pas et je ne pourrais pas courir un marathon, je te l'avoue.

Tout le monde rigola légèrement face à la phrase et au ton qu'avait employé le jeune homme.

- Tu n'as pas perdu ton humour, c'est bien. Dit son meilleur ami dans un sourire

- Ma foi, c'est quasiment l'une des seules choses que je puisse faire sans me fatigué. Mais parlons d'autre chose voulez-vous ?

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce acquiescèrent et Eleazar prit la main de sa petite-amie dans la sienne, ce qui n'échappa pas à Carlisle. Carmen parla à son tour.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus uniquement pour prendre de vos nouvelles et vous voir. Nous avons deux choses à vous annoncer.

Esmée fut surprise, et curieuse.

- Oh, lesquelles ?

Carmen pouffa devant la réaction de sa meilleure amie, et continua.

- Et bien, la première est qu'Eleazar et moi-même allons emménager ensemble. Et la deuxième...

Eleazar coupa la parole à la femme qu'il aimait et annonça la suite.

- La deuxième est que j'ai demandé la main de Carmen, et qu'elle a accepté !

Il avait prononcé la fin de cette phrase en regardant Carmen dans les yeux avec un sourire béat. Esmée fut la première à réagir. La sauta littéralement dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et en la félicitant. Toutes deux se levaient et sautaient dans le salon. Carlisle et Eleazar regardaient le joyeux spectacle devant eux et éclataient de rire. Puis Carlisle s'arrêta progressivement de rire et regarda son meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait les yeux, pétillants d'étoiles, posés sur sa petite-amie alors qu'il souriait encore.

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas s'engager avant de longue années, je te trouve bien précoce, dis-moi !

La voix de Carlisle était joyeuse, et son meilleur ami tourna la tête en sa direction pour le regarder et lui dire.

- Fous-toi bien de moi, Monsieur le marié !

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux. Carlisle se leva péniblement, avança vers celui qu'il considérait comme son frère et le prit dans ses bras pour le féliciter. Tous ensembles ils passaient la soirée à fêter l'heureux évènement et à rire. L'espace d'un instant ils oublièrent tous les quatre la maladie qui rongeait progressivement l'un d'entre eux.

La nuit suivante était douce et paisible sur la ville de Chicago. Pourtant l'un de ses habitants se réveilla en sursaut et couru vider son estomac dans les toilettes qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain de la chambre. Doucement, et alors qu'il était en train de vomir, Carlisle sentit qu'on lui grattait légèrement l'arrière de la tête, à la base de la nuque. Ce simple geste l'apaisait. Alors qu'il eu finit, il se redressa et se cala contre le mur en carrelage froid. Cette fraicheur lui fit du bien en plus des gestes tendres que lui procurait sa femme assise à ses cotés. Il reprit lentement sa respiration dans l'espoir de faire taire la prochaine nausée qui arrivait. Tout d'un coup, il craqua et pleura. Il n'avait plus de forces, il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Esmée, qui de son coté commençait elle aussi à pleurer, le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant. Elle ne supportait quasiment plus de voir son mari si faible et vulnérable. Mais le pire pour elle, était de le voir souffrir un peu plus chaque jour. Elle aurait voulu porter toute sa souffrance l'espace de quelque instants, et malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle entendit très légèrement la faible voix de son mari prononcer quelques mots.

- Esmée, je n'en plus. J'ai n'ai plus la force de continuer, je veux que tout s'arrête.

La jeune femme pleura un peu plus face aux paroles de son époux, pourtant elle ne pouvait que comprendre. Comprendre que le mal qui le rongeait devenait de plus en plus fort et lui de plus en plus faible. Chaque jour il souffrait, elle le voyait même s'il essayait de le cacher. Ils restèrent, là, tout les deux et seul le bruit de leurs sanglots brisait le lourd silence de l'appartement.

Carlisle était re-rentré à l'hôpital. Son état c'était considérablement dégradé. Il ne parvenait plus à se nourrir, et bouger lui était devenue très difficile. Son état était tel qu'il dormait quasiment toute la journée, ne restant éveillé que trois ou quatre heures par jour. Il avait dû être perfusé pour recevoir les nutriments nécessaires à sa survie, et il avait aussi des antidouleurs qui lui permettaient d'avoir moins mal. Son médecin avait refait l'ensemble des examens médicaux pour voir où en était la maladie. A ce jour, les résultats n'était toujours pas parvenus. Esmée entra doucement dans la chambre 270 pour ne pas réveiller l'homme qui dormait dans le lit. Elle enleva lentement sa veste et la posa sur le fauteuil près du lit. Puis elle se pencha pour embrasser délicatement le front de son mari. Ce dernier ouvrit faiblement les yeux et vit que son épouse était enfin arrivée.

- J'ai bien cru que tu n'arriverais jamais.

Sa voix était rauque et enrouée du faite qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup et qu'il dormait énormément.

- Je suis un peu de retard, je m'en excuse. Je devais poser un dossier au boulot. Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu eu des nouvelles du médecin ?

Esmée s'assit doucement dans le fauteuil, tandis que son époux se redressa dans le lit.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je me sens plutôt bien aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pour le moment pas vu le médecin mail il ne semble qu'il ne devrait pas tarder.

En effet, Carlisle vit juste puisqu'au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis entra dans la pièce blanche ou le jeune couple se trouvait. Il s'agit du docteur Matthews qui avait en charge le dossier médical de Carlisle. Il était un homme plutôt grand, la cinquantaine passé. Quand il prit place face au lit de Carlisle, il avait un visage fermé, ne dévoilant aucune émotion. Il salua le couple présent devant lui, et marqua sur le dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains les constantes de son patient. Il prit une grande respiration et releva la tête pour parler.

- J'ai reçu les résultats de vos test ce matin et, je ne vais pas vous le cacher, ils ne sont pas très bon. La maladie a progressé plus que je ne l'imaginais. Je n'aime pas annoncer cela à un patient mais je préfère être honnête. Le temps vous est compté, monsieur Cullen. Je...

- Combien ?

Le voix du malade n'avait pas tremblé et était forte. Il regarda son médecin dans les yeux, ne voulant pas tourné le regard à sa gauche.

- Une semaine au maximum.

Un sanglot étouffé résonna dans la pièce froide qu'était la chambre d'hôpital. C'était Esmée. L'annonce l'avait anéanti. Dans une semaine, elle serait veuve. Dans une semaine, il ne sera plus là.

- Je vais vous laisser. Je reviendrais plus tard.

Le docteur Matthews sorti, et Carlisle qui était resté digne face à lui, éclata en pleurs, tout comme sa femme. Avec toutes les forces qui lui restait il la prit dans ses bras et lui susurra à l'oreille un tas de paroles qu'il espérait réconfortante mais lui-même ni croyait plus...

- Esmée, tout va bien aller, je te le promets.

- Mais Carlisle qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi... Je n'aurais pas la force d'être loin de toi.

La voix de sa femme était cassée, ce qui lui brisa un peu plus le cœur. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas supporté de la voir partir alors que lui restait sur cette Terre. Il aurait tout fait pour la rejoindre. Esmée ne voulait pas d'un monde où son mari n'était pas. Pourtant il ne voulait que son épouse cesse sa vie pour lui. Il voulait qu'elle vive et qu'elle soit heureuse même si pour cela elle devait partager sa vie avec un autre homme. Doucement il les fit relever tous les deux, et prit le visage d'Esmée en coupe. Il essuya doucement les larmes qui avaient coulé, et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je pense le contraire. Tu es force, mon ange, tu sauras te relever. Même si cela va prendre tu temps. Je veux que tu continue ta vie, et que tu sois heureuse. De là-haut je veux me dire « C'est Ma Esmée, elle l'a fait et je suis fière d'elle ». Je sais que ce sera dur mais tu ne seras pas seule, Carmen et Eleazar seront à tes cotés ainsi que tes parents. Chaque jour je veillerais sur toi et guiderais tes pas. Chaque jour je serais à tes cotés. Et chaque jour mon amour pour toi grandira même si je ne suis plus de se monde.

Bien que ces pleurs lui brouillaientt quelque peu la vue, Esmée comprit les paroles de son époux, et quand le jour viendra où ils seront séparés, elle voulait que les dernières volontés de son mari soit un chemin pour elle. Même si la route serait longue et semée d'embuches, elle voulait faire ça pour lui car elle l'aimait.

Les jours qui suivirent, le couple apprit la mauvaise nouvelle à leurs meilleurs amis ainsi qu'aux parents de la jeune femme. Esmée avait eu l'autorisation pour pouvoir dormir proche de son mari jusqu'à son dernière souffle. L'ensemble du personnel de service avaient été concilient et même Lola, l'infirmière en charge de changer les poches de médicaments et nutriments, faisait son maximum pour les laisser seuls. Ils étaient, le plus souvent enlacés l'un contre l'autre dans le petit lit de l'hôpital, en se remémorant chaque moment important de leur vie. De leur toute première rencontre, jusqu'à leur mariage en passant par leur fiançailles. Tous ces bons moments de joie qui resterait à jamais gravé dans leur vie.

Un matin, l'état de Carlisle se dégrada une nouvelle fois. Ce fût le signe avant-coureur de la plus douloureuse des séparations pour Esmée. Elle avait appelé ses parents, et ses meilleurs amis pour que eux aussi puisse dire un dernier au-revoir au jeune homme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Esmée était allongé à coté de Carlisle, la tête sur son torse. Ce dernier avait enroulé son bras autour de la taille de sa femme, la berçant tendrement. Tous prirent place autour du couple, et Esmée ne voulu pas quitter l'étreinte de son mari, même l'espace d'un instant. Carlisle demande quand même à son meilleur ami de venir à cotés de lui pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Je t'en pris, prends soin d'elle.

Puis il fit de même avec toutes les personnes présente à ses cotés. Tous parlaient de chose et d'autre. Eleazar évoqua les nombreuses péripéties de son meilleur ami ce qui le fit rire. Tous ne voulaient penser au final tragique qui allait ce déroulé plus tard. Pourtant quelques heures plus tard, la machine qui contrôlait le cœur du jeune homme indiquait qu'il faiblissait. Carlisle fit relever doucement sa tendre bien-aimée, et lui prit le visage en coupe. Il la regarda en plein dans les yeux et lui murmura.

- Je t'aime Esmée Ann Platt Cullen, ne l'oublie jamais. Et je t'aimerais pour toute l'éternité. Je t'attendrais là-haut, sois en sûre.

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage des deux amoureux.

- Je t'aime aussi Carlisle Cullen, jusqu'à l'infinie.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent pour la dernière fois. Le moment était venue, et Esmée remit sa tête contre le cœur de Carlisle, ce dernier cala sa tête contre celle de son épouse. Il prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne, tout comme de son autre bras il l'a serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Aucuns des deux ne remarqua que le reste des personnes qui étaient dans la chambre c'étaient éclipsés pour qu'il se face leurs adieux rien que tout les deux. Le jeune couple restèrent ainsi enlacés jusqu'à que le dernier souffle de Carlisle l'emporte dans un profond sommeil duquel il ne sortirait jamais. Juste avant de partir, il avait posé ses lèvres pour la dernière fois sur le sommet de la tête de son épouse. Quand elle n'entendit plus aucuns battements cardiaques elle se releva et posa elle aussi une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celle de son époux ainsi que sur son front.

Carlisle Edward Cullen fut déclaré décédé le 03 mai 2007 à l'âge de 23 ans.

- Bonjour Carlisle, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu as intérêt d'aller bien ! Tu as vu je ne suis pas venue seule aujourd'hui.

Esmée s'était rendu au cimetière en ce doux mois de Novembre. Carlisle aurait dû fêter ses 24 ans aujourd'hui, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle était venue ce jour là, et accompagné. Elle posa l'énorme bouquet de roses rouges sur la pierre tombale face à elle et reprit la parole.

- Tu sais, tu avais raison quand tu me disais que je ne serais pas seule et que je trouverais le bonheur dans les bras du autre homme. Alors Carlisle, je te présente Edward, ton fils. Oui, ton fils.

Elle souri et regarda le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle qui avait cru qu'un jour elle n'aurait plus rien pour lui rappelé son bien-aimé, à part des photos et des objets, elle avait fait fausse route. Deux semaines après la mort de son mari, elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte de 7 mois et demi et qu'elle avait fait un déni ce qui expliquait qu'elle n'avait rien soupçonné de la présence du bébé. Elle avait pleuré de joie en le découvrant, et à peine un mois plus tard, le 20 juin 2007, Edward naissait. Le petit garçon avait la couleur de cheveux de sa mère mais quelques mèches laissaient indiquer qu'il les avait tirés de son père. Pour les yeux, c'était du coté de sa maman qu'il avait reçu. Par contre Esmée avait découvert grâce à des photos de Carlisle bébé que son fils ressemblait énormément à son mari au même âge.

- Je me suis dit que te le présenté le jour de ton anniversaire te ferait surement le plus beau des cadeaux, comme toi tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau en me donnant ce merveilleux bébé. J'ai choisis de lui donné ton deuxième prénom, celui de ton grand-père car je sais que tu l'aimais énormément et je peux te dire qu'il a les mêmes mimiques que toi. Je ne reste pas longtemps aujourd'hui, le temps est frai et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'Edward prenne froid.

Elle se baissa et embrassa chastement la pierre tombale. Puis en se relevant elle murmura.

- Je t'aime.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et l'espace d'un instant elle les ferma. Ses paupière s'ouvrirent en sentant quelque choses de froid sur son visage. Les premiers flocons de neige tombaient. Elle sourit resserra l'étreinte autour de son bébé et l'emmitoufla un peu plus contre elle pour le protéger des flocons et de la neige puis partie. Ce qu'elle ne pu voir c'était le sourire et le bonheur que Carlisle affichait, posté à ses cotés, pendant toute la scène.

* * *

Je dois faire une commande de boite à mouchoir ou pas ? Je vous avais prévenu, c'est pas le monde des Bisounours !

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis par Review !

Gros bisous à tous !

_Lora._


End file.
